


Halo Song

by EmpressOfRoses



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfRoses/pseuds/EmpressOfRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran is only alive, not really living. He spends a lot of his time alone and if he does socialise it’s with his sister, Arya, and even then it’s rare he does. </p>
<p>His life changes when he meets the young man with sandy coloured hair and lovely dark amber eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bran knew Arya wasn't going to give up. She’d been really nice to him all day, making him breakfast, doing his washing and most of his other chores. She probably thought that he was totally oblivious and just thought it as a “nice gesture of sibling love”. 

Well she thought wrong.

“No” Bran smiled and slammed the door on her face. Walking towards his desk and computer chair, he sat down and started to do his coursework, although things did never run smooth with Arya.

They never did. 

She opened the door and proceeded to run towards him, get on her knees next to his chair and clasp her hands together like she was praying. To whom? Possibly him or God or Gods? Probably trying to subconsciously get him to say yes. Haha, not working.

“Please Bran, please?!” She begged him, her knuckles turning white were she was gripping them together hard. 

“No Arya, no, remember what happened last time and the time before that?” he said, he knew what happened last time and the time before that, and he didn’t want it repeated again. 

“But that won’t happen this time” she said, her mouth in a pout sort of gesture, like a duck face. 

Bran snorted at her and his thoughts, how can she promise no drama? Wherever she goes drama follows, and sometimes violence which Bran tries to avoid at all costs. 

Arya relishes it.

“No! Why can’t you get Gendry to do it, or even Sansa?” He really didn't want to do it, but he’d probably say yes. Dammit. 

“Gendry is busy, he’s going to visit his cousin, Shireen, remember? And Sansa won’t do it, she’ll be going out, she’s always going out” He nodded with her, yeah, Sansa won’t do it. 

“Why me? What’s so important that I have to do it? I'm usually a last resort” he said, raising his eyebrow at her. 

“Because everyone’s busy! Literally everyone is out apart from you that night and I don’t want to take the train or drive” She was still sitting on the floor, and he did feel bad because he actually wasn't doing anything that night, he never did anything anyway. 

Dammit to hell. 

“Alright” Before he could get all the word out Arya squealed and jumped up from her previous position to hug him. 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” she rubbed her cheek against his brown hair, he could feel her grinning. 

“What’s so important about this concert? You never, ever beg” She has never begged him before so this concert must be very important to her. 

“It’s the new band called The Wolves, they’re one of my favourite new bands playing at this gig, they’re so good” she gushed to him about them for a good few minutes, explaining how the lead singer was hot, but not Gendry hot and how their music is really indie but kind of rock as well.

Bran just nodded and nodded, not wanting to ruin his sister’s moment, but wanting to complete his work. He really needed to learn to say no. 

“What day is it? And what times am I doing?” interrupting her, looking at his book. 

“This Friday, and its half eight until twelve and it’s only half an hour away from here, so you can drop us off and pick us up” 

“Oh that’s just great, I liked it last time where I had to wait four hours in the car for you and your friends” He gives her a sarcastic smile. 

She hits him up the back of his head and laughs “That wasn't meant to happen, and I'm sorry it did, but this time you can come back home!” 

Sighing, he nods his head and just says “Alright, now out with you!” he points to the door. 

She mock salutes and marches to the door, all the while saying “Thank you Brandon”. 

When she shuts the door, he mock slams his head on his books and sighs, running his fingers through his hair, it’s going to be a long week, he thinks. 

 

**

Bran walked to his car after his final class of the week, loving the windy breeze. He loved the cold and it was autumn, not quite winter yet, but it was getting there. 

Holding his art books in his hands, he rubs his tired eyes, trying not to trip on the uneven pavement. British pavements were and probably always will be wonky. 

He got to his black Renault Clio, compliments to his dad and mum for putting money towards it for his 18th and opened the driver door, getting in, throwing his books onto the passenger seat. 

He never really asked for a car and was quite fine with walking, but now he had a car, it was a bonus. 

He started to drive home, the university wasn't far from his house, Bran opted to stay close to home when choosing his chosen university, and it was a good one, to study art at least. 

When he got home, he didn't expect to be pushed to the ground and so let out a little yelp when his back hit the hard ground. “Ow” he pouted but then started to smile when summer started to lick at his face and paw at him. 

Laughing, he pushed her off him “Summer, what are you doing out? You’re meant to be inside” he got up and dusted himself off, he looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him. 

“I took her and Nymeria for a walk seeing as I had half day, didn't want to waste it” Arya said, petting Summers head and Summer licking her hand. 

“Oh so you’re not arse licking me then” she laughed and punched his arm, snorting out a “no”. 

They walk towards the front door together, Nymeria and Summer following them in. Shutting the door, Bran asks what time they need to leave. 

“A little before eight, just to get there a bit early” but Bran’s already talking over Arya. 

“I thought this thing was at half eight, aren't you going to get there late?” Bran says confused.

“No, the doors open at eight and stay open until quarter to nine, so we’ll get there in time” she looks at her phone and starts to walk up the stairs “I’ll come for you when we need to go, slave” 

“Yes Master” Bran says sarcastically, going along with her. She laughs and disappears upstairs, Nymeria following her. 

Feeling hungry, he looks at summer and says “Afternoon snack my friend?” Summer barks, her tail waggling excitedly. Taking that as a yes, Bran goes into the kitchen, taking out some treats for Summer and putting them in her bowl and then starts to look in the cupboard for something to eat.  
He gets out some crisps and chocolate, eating them at the breakfast bar looking at his phone for those non-existent messages from his non-existent friends. Slumping on the stool he looks towards the backdoors to the garden. The Starks garden was always kept in top condition, his mother always made sure it looked presentable, even though they were the only ones who saw it. It was her pride and joy, that, and her kids. 

“How can you eat that much and not get fat?” was the first sentence that came out of Sansa’s mouth when she saw him. Not “Hey Bran” or “What’s Up?” but “How are you not fat yet?” Yeah, he loved his blunt sister. 

“Well, I have a fast metabolism and I exercise” He said while eating some chocolate. 

She looks sad, he frowns and goes to ask her if she’s ok but she beats him to it.

“Whatever Bran” she gets glass of water and starts to go, but turns back around, her hair twirling around her. 

“Are you dropping Arya off tonight?” Bran nodded and looked at her questioningly.

“Don’t worry” She turns back around and walks off, her hair flowing behind her.

And I thought I was the mysterious one in the family. And least talkative, but Sansa definitely took the title today. 

Getting up, Bran goes upstairs and waits for Arya’s call. 

**

 

“And Gendry was like ‘Arya, what are you doing?’ and I was like ‘Gendry, leave me alone’ and he then decided to throw me over his shoulder and carry me off fireman style, all the while I was screaming at him to drop me” Arya said to all of them, crying tears of laughter.  
Bran just smiled and shook his head, focusing on the road in front of him. They were nearly there and Arya decided it was story time, telling them all about her and Gendry’s adventures. Got to admit, they are an odd couple, in terms of their relationship. 

But they suited each other. 

“What about you Brando, got a girlfriend or boyfriend yet?” Lommy said, one of Arya’s friends, leaning forward between the gap of the two front seats. 

“No” was Brans answer. A simple no. Nevertheless that didn't stop them from questioning and being nosey. 

“What? Still? I thought you’d attract someone by now, with those long legs of yours and brunette locks” Lommy tries to touch his hair but Bran bats his hand away “I'm trying to navigate here” he says while the others protest.

“Hang on, you've had loads of admirers, loads-” Arya says but Bran interrupts her.

“Only two” 

Arya gives him a glare and carries on “-and you still haven’t had a relationship or a single date, why?” 

They all look at him curiously, and he just exhales saying “I haven’t been interested in anyone, alright?” he holds his hands out like ‘what can you do?’ and just looks at the road signs. 

Arya can see his comfort level dropping or can feel it cause she changes the subject to tonight’s gig. He would have kiss her if he wasn’t busy looking at the sat-nav and driving.  
Arriving at the concert, Arya and the others get out the car, waving to Bran and Lommy saying ‘see ya laters mate’ Arya turns back to Bran “I’ll see you here at twelve alright?” he nods at her and drives off. 

**

 

Bran should’ve known with Arya that tonight wouldn't turn out like planned. It never did. 

Shitting hell. 

He looks around for Arya outside the building where the concert was meant to be. He’d waited in his car for twenty minutes before finally giving up and wandering over to the building, waiting outside until going inside to see if she was in there. 

He didn't know where the concert was being held so he walked towards the reception desk, which was empty and waited for someone to appear. 

And waited, and waited, and waited. 

Five minutes later, he finally gave up, exhaling heavily, he started to walk in no direction, just anywhere to find Arya and her gang of stupidity. 

They’d named themselves that actually, and it fit them perfectly. 

Her went into one hallway and then another and then another, walking past doors and more doors until he deemed himself completely and utterly lost. He’d rung her dozens of times and she never picked up. 

Giving up, he sighed and turned around, maybe he can get to the reception agai- Bran cried out when he slammed into something and he ended up falling flat on his arse.

“Fuck” he said, clutching his head as he hit it when he slammed into the wall-oh wait it was a person, judging from the nice boots he saw from his view. 

“Oh gods, I am so sorry” the person said, their voice smooth but concerned. 

All Bran saw when the person, no, young man knelt down in front of him was sandy coloured hair and lovely dark amber eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Bran just stared. He didn't see the man offer his hand or hear him say ‘are you alright? He just stared. 

He looked at him, glancing at him from head to toe, burying all the details of this beautiful person in his mind, saving them for his canvas. He clenched his hands to stop himself from touching his pale skin. 

The other boy looked at Brans head, bringing up his hand to touch the small red bumping forming on his forehead. 

The small stab of pain from where he touched it brought him back to his senses. 

“Ohh…umm…yeah, fine…I’m fine thanks, are you ok?” Bran stumbled over his words, he muttered them more than actually speak, but the other boy understood him perfectly. 

“Yeah, I'm good thanks” He laughed his words out and Bran couldn't understand why. It was probably one of those situations where you had to laugh. 

“Are you sure you’re ok? I can get help if you-“ Bran waved his hand at him and just said “Don’t worry about it, mistakes happen” 

He made move to get up, the other man helping him by holding his arm. He looked at him from under his lashes, getting a good look at him. He wasn’t bulky, but from the way bran bumped his head, he must have some muscles and from the way his arms flexed when he helped Bran up gave him some clue. 

His grip on his arm was firm but gentle. When Bran was upright he saw how close they were and moved away, the other man dropping his hand. 

They looked at each other, and not knowing what to do Bran just stared. The other man at least broke the awkward silence. 

“Are you meant to be back here?” He looked at Bran curiously. At least it wasn’t accusingly. 

“I have absolutely no idea where I am” he waved his arm and gestured around him “I have no idea where this is, but if you’re asking me if I have permission to be back here, then the answer is no” He says, smiling all the while. 

The other man laughs, shoving his hands into his back pockets, his eyes bright and Bran cannot help but look at them. He’s going to paint him like this, Bran thinks. 

“Well, this is private area, you must have been real sneaky to get past security” he nodded to look behind him and Bran turned and he saw some guards, looking at them but not actually interfering. 

Bran frowned and then turned back to the man to shrugged at him, saying “Actually I just walked down a lot of hallways, took some left turns, then some rights, alternating between the two and somehow ended up here” The other man laughs again, his shoulders shaking and Bran can’t help but smile.

“Well, you got past them and a whole load of others. Can I ask why you were going in no direction particular?” He looks at him. 

“Ummm…” Bran hums and looks around, finally remembering that he’s meant to be looking for Arya and her bunch of misfit friends and that’s its half 12 at night. 

“I was looking for my sister, she was seeing a concert here for one of her favourite bands, called The Wolves, I think?” Bran has no idea, he shakes his head and carries on “It was meant to finish at 12 but I waited for ages and got fed up so I started to walk around and found myself here” 

The other man nods his head and says “Yeah, the concert has just finished actually, so she should be on her way out” 

“Here, I’ll help you out” He took Brans hand, which startled him, but he didn't stop him. He started to lead him through all the halls of the building, taking turns and Bran was amazed he even knew where he was going, he could barely remember passing through any of these halls. 

His hand felt rough and smooth at the same time, if that’s even possible. Like they were used a lot but where kept in good condition. Bran smiled and shook his head, it sounds like I’m describing an object and not a person’s hand. 

When they got to a hall near the main entrance you could see the people coming out the main doors from the concert, some looking tired while others looked pumped. 

The other man stopped short and stayed in the hall were we could see the people but we were still out of sight.

“This is where I leave you” He dropped his hand gently, like he was reluctant to let go and stepped back, watching Bran “It was nice meeting you…” “Bran” he nodded “It was nice meeting you Bran”.

“It was nice meeting you to…” He filled in the blank, although rather hesitantly “Jojen” Bran nodded his head and said “Jojen”. 

“Bran?” his named was called out and he saw Arya and the rest of them looking at him weirdly “What are you doing in here?”

“I was just with-“ he turns back around to find Jojen gone. He stares at the spot where he just stood and looks around, trying to find him, but failing to. 

He looks back at Arya who had moved towards him “Oh god, I am so sorry we didn't realize we’d be getting out this late” He just shakes his head and says ok. 

She grabs his arm and starts to talk, the others talking over her “It was sooo good Bran-“ and then that starts the laughs, disagreements on what songs where the best and worse, Arya protesting that none of the songs were bad, and the arguments. 

When Bran has dropped everyone off he heads straight home, which by now its two in the morning, all Bran wants to do is sleep and hopefully dream of a certain young man, preferably one with straw coloured hair and dark amber eyes, with coarse but tender hands and- Whoa , Bran needs his bed now more than ever, especially with all this poetic shit he’s coming up with. 

When they finally get home, Arya waves goodnight but Bran just totally ignores her, not on purpose, but he really needed his bed right now.  
Falling on to his bed, Bran just shuts his eyes and lets his mind wander of the possibilities, but ends up with dreaming of Jojen. 

**

 

Bran wakes up to Summer sitting next to his bed, watching him with her toy in her mouth. He forgot it was Saturday. Saturday mornings was Summers morning walks, he sighs and says ‘soon’, rolling over to his back he stares at the ceiling, the cracks in it. 

He hears two raps on his door and sighs. Looking at Summer, he pats his bed and she takes his permission to jump up and sit beside him. “Come in” Bran says, stroking Summers fur. 

Arya walks in, tripping over Brans shoes, but that doesn't stop her from falling onto his bed, just lying there still. 

“Did you come in here to just lie on my bed, or is there another reason…?”his words drift off when she starts to talk, but she’s talking into the bed so Bran can’t hear a word she’s saying, although it sounds like she’s saying ‘sorry’. 

“I can’t hear a word you’re saying Arya” He says, smirking when she looks up from his bed and glares at him. 

“I said I'm sorry for not answering your calls, or calling you back” He shakes his head and says ‘it’s fine’. He’s not bothered by these things, they’re only small mistakes, and unlike Arya, he doesn't hold grudges against people. 

“What was you doing anyway? You were just standing there” She says, frowning. 

“I was talking to someone, and then you turned up and he left” Arya’s already smirking when he says this. “Talking to a boy was you” she starts to laugh when Bran blushes “What was he like? Did you like him? What did he look like?” she fires these questions at him.

“He was…nice”Bran says, his hand brushing the back of his neck, a nervous gesture. 

Arya however, is not satisfied with his answer. 

“No, no, no, no, no, tell me more” punching his arm. 

“Alright, he had dark amber eyes, soft looking sandy coloured hair, pale skin, and about two inches taller than me. He seemed very nice and mysterious” He was turned to the window when he said this, not looking outside though, he was picturing Jojen in his mind, the exact way he wanted to paint him. 

When Arya didn’t say anything he sighed and said, turning to face her “I told you I'm not good at descript-“ he stops when he sees her eyes wide and her mouth in an ‘O’. 

He frowns at her, and goes to ask if she’s alright but she grabs his arm and says quickly “What was his name? DO YOU KNOW HIS NAME?” She shouts at him and shakes him. 

“Err yeah, his name is Jojen wh-“ before he can even ask why Arya is already screaming and dancing around his room. 

“Oh my god Bran! Oh my god!” she says, still jumping up and down “You met Jojen Reed, Jojen Reed lead singer of The Wolves, you know the band I saw last night!” she stops and looks at him “Wait here” and quickly runs out the room. 

“I’m not going anywhere” but she’s already left. 

She comes back in five seconds, running towards him to give him a poster, she smooths it over and says “Look” and then the paper is right in his face. 

All he can focus on his Jojen, in the middle of the group, smirking towards what would have been the photographer. 

“Ohh” is all he can say.

No wonder he knew how to get out of that building. 

Bran couldn't imagine ever meeting someone famous and when he does, he doesn't even know he’s famous, he’s instantly attracted to him as is probably everyone who listens to his band’s music and now thanks to Arya he’s going to become an official online stalker. 

“Great”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Feel free to leave comments. Also note that I will be updating or try to update as soon as I can. I am quite busy at the moment but chapter 3 should come soon. 
> 
> Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

To be honest Bran totally forgot the whole thing. He didn't’ think of Jojen and his gorgeous eyes, nice hair, his lanky but hot figure- you know what, that’s a lie, he totally did. He thought about him quite a lot, he filled Brans days when he wasn’t busy with coursework or at uni. He filled the small free time he had during his busiest days, and even then he tried to just push him out of his mind, but he somehow always ended back in.

Mostly from Arya blasting her music.

The so called music he played.

In his band.

Very loudly.

Right next door.

Fuck my life.

He grabbed his pillow and yelled into it, as loudly as he could. When he needed air he brought his head up and brush his hair back from where it was falling into his eyes. Summer was looking at him from her spot on his bed, probably thinking _my owner is mad, but I love him_ , well hopefully she was thinking the last bit.

Sighing, he got off his bed and went to his laptop, logging on to his Facebook. He never got social media, this and Reddit was the only actual social media he had, two accounts was enough for him, he didn't even know how people could handle seven totally different social media accounts.

He saw other tabs open on his laptop and was about to look at them but was interrupted by a she-devil.

“Bran!” Arya said, banging on his door.

All he could do was look up to his ceiling and shake his head, all the while muttering "why" under his breath.

Arya kept banging and banging and eventually gave up, walking into his room.

He turned around on his chair, looking at her with bored eyes.

“What?” his bored tone clearly offended her somehow.

“Don’t just “What?” me, I was knocking-“

“Banging” Bran interrupted but then shut up at her disdained look.

“-Knocking on your door for ages and you didn't even answer, how rude. Anyway I have news” she went back to her usual self, he could switch just like that, he didn't know how she did it.

“ok” Bran would have turned back to his laptop but didn't want to try Arya’s patience today, so he let her have her moment.

So today I was checking my favourite newspaper, you know just browsing and guess what I found” he suddenly whips out her phone and pushes it right in Brans face.

He slaps her hand away and takes her phone, looking at the article. The headline read “The Wolves meet n greet at Silverton shopping centre Saturday the 21st of May” Bran frowns, his inner person happily dancing but his mind is overruling his inner person.

“So” is all Bran says.

Biggest.

Mistake.

Ever.

“So? SO!?!” she then goes on one of her biggest rants ever, Bran only half listening, half staring into space.

He gets snippets of what she’s saying though.

“its next weekend, come on…”

“-greatest thing ever-“

“—totally compatible—“

“He’s absolutely your soul mate…”

“—We have to go, we have to meet him, he will remember you..”

Bran eyes goes wide when he hears that, nearly falling off his chair but holding steadily onto the desk.

“What?!” he says, staring at Arya in horror. Meet him, he can’t meet him. Bran embarrasses himself daily, if he ever met him again, that embarrassment level would triple just to spite him, he knows it.

“Why? This is your chance Bran! Even I know that he’s your soul mate and I have only seen him sing and not really talk in person, I've seen his interviews though, he’s dorky, kinda awkward, but totally your type”

“Arya, I have no chance, the whole world has no chance with this guy, even if he picked someone they’d be one in seven billion, that is not me” he shakes his head and gets back to his laptop, finding somehow the few tabs he left open from last night. The few tabs that all had something to do with Jojen, he quickly shuts his laptop screen down before Arya can see them, she’d take the piss out of him for weeks if she saw them.

“You’re the one in seven billion people, it’s you” she points at his forehead.

“it’s not me” he says.

“Is too”

“s’not”

“Too”

“Not”

“It is. Are you coming with me and the guys to see them again, to this meet n greet I mean”

Brans shaking his head, trying to come to terms with reality and say no.

He’d love to be that one in seven billion any day, but he’s got to be realistic about this. “No, sorry Arya”

“Fine, but I'm totally getting you two together, even if it kills me!” she stomps out of his room, slamming the door.

He waits five seconds and then she’s opening the door again, pouting at him from where she’s standing.

He gives her a smile and says “no”.

She frowns and slams his door again, finally hearing her stomp all the way to her room right next door.

Bran didn't really think that Arya would actually do anything, but he’s always somehow underestimated Arya’s ability of being very sly, cunning and a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's very late, I have been very busy lately. I tried to give you guys at least something, and hopefully you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave feedback/comments. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

To say Bran’s week was not going in his favour was a big understatement. A very big one indeed.

He sighed, trying to look back at it from a good point of view, but only coming back badly.

He had needed to turn in his coursework this week, the last week he had and he had got it done, finishing his last essay, only to lose it when he didn't save it on his laptop properly. Fine, he’d blamed only himself for that one like anyone else would, but the rest was everyone else’s, hell, the whole worlds fault, and that’s what Bran’s sticking to.

He’d forgotten two of his art assignments, thankfully only a small chunk towards his overall grade and his teacher had taken one and not the other, so nothing too bad to worry about, however, Bran worried over the biggest of things, even if they were only small.

He’d tripped over in front of so many people and embarrassed himself so many times that he didn't even blush by the tenth time, just kept walking, even if others laughed at him.

Arya and Rickon had made him late to almost all of his final classes that week, demanding to be taken here or taken there, he just did it, his tutor didn't give him any attention anyway, he knew for sure they didn't see him slip in quietly for the rest of his classes, but he still missed a good portion of next year’s syllabus. He’d had to ask Shireen, Gendrys cousin, and one of the only people who actually talked to him in the class for the notes, she gladly gave them to him, talking about how he’d done her favours in the past, he also gave her his number, just in case she had forgotten anything.

His mother was making so many demands for him to go out and enjoy life, when all he wanted to do was sleep and eat. She’d wanted him to go to one of her friend’s fancy dinner parties, saying that “there will be kids you age” “you’ll like it I swear”. She stopped when he’d started to go to dad and tell her to stop, although she’d occasionally said "parties" and "dinners" in sentences, eyeing Bran, trying to subconsciously get him to say yes, like Arya had. He’d definitely said no to his mum. He loved her, but Rickon could take one for the team now he was old enough.

Poor summer had been neglected most of the week, thankfully Sansa had taken her out a lot, but he knew she was missing him.

Overall, this week had been hell and right now Arya was the devil in disguise. She’d “left” posters of The Wolves around, Bran couldn't walk around without seeing them or hearing them. He’d gone downstairs to watch TV in the living room, turning it on only to get “…I'm right here with The Wolves today to talk-“ he’d quickly shut off the TV, running upstairs to his room, all the while cursing Arya.

He was constantly reminded by them everywhere he went. To the shops he’d seen their album _only for £12.99_ , way too expensive for an album Bran thought, but they were literally selling out, only few CDs left on the shelves. He’d see girls wearing their merch, the songs would be plying in some shops, even his favourite art store, which he made a disgusted face when he heard it come on, the cashier gave him a weird look when he did that.

Bran ignored it. All.

He took no notice of it, went about his business, trying to avoid Arya this week as she was still trying to persuade him to go to the stupid meet and greet tomorrow. She really didn't understand the word no, he was going to have to get Gendry to teach her it, although he probably wouldn't be much help. He was totally gone for her.

He couldn't wait for this week to be over and done with.

 

**

 

Bran’s Saturday was going just as planned. He had nothing planned and nothing to do but lazy around.

He’d seen Arya before she left, she’d asked him dramatically one last time to see if she could coax him to come with her. Of course, he’d thought about it, daydreaming of Jojen and about meeting him again, and then said what he’d been saying all week to her, no.

She’d left, with a twinkle in her eye

He was quite bored now.

Groaning, he laid out on his bed, and closed his eyes, maybe he could have a quick nap.

\--

He felt like he hadn't slept at all when he heard something. He focused on the sound.

It was scratching at his door, also whining. Summer was looking at him from his bed, ears moving and tail wagging, knowing this was her walk/play time. He got up and walked to the door, opening it for Lady to walk in. Sansa was just walking down the hall from her bedroom, looking flustered.

She was just about to say something but Bran got there first.

“I’ll take them today” he said. It made Sansa stop in her tracks, looking at him and then hands over Lady’s leash.

“Thanks Bran” she then turns and walks away, back into her bedroom.

He looks down at both dogs, sitting next to each other, looking at him with their tongues out.

He laughs and then says “Come one guys” they both start running down the stairs while Bran walks down the stairs slowly, yawning, trying to wake himself up further.

He gets to the car and opens the back door, both of them jumping into it and sitting down.

Bran shuts the door, going back into the house to get their toys and back out to the car.

 

\--

 

Brans throwing summer a long stick she found on the ground, and she’s chasing it as dogs do. She’d completely ignored their toys and found the stick, the stick proving to be a better toy than her actual toys.

Lady was sitting down a few feet away, probably too worn out to play now.

His phone bleeped in his pocket, Bran took it out and unlocked the screen, going to his messages to see who had texted him.

_Unknown message_

Unknown message? Who in the hell had messaged him. He never got any messages. Bran was stumped.

He opened it anyway, his curiosity getting the better of him.

_Hi, is this Bran?_

Well he must've known the person who texted him if they knew his name.

He then remembered giving his number to Shireen, she’d probably forgotten to say something to him in the week.

He texted back quickly.

_Yeah, hi, is this Shireen? Did you forget to tell me anything else about next year’s syllabus?_

He didn't want to beat around the bush, wanting to get the answers as Summer was growing agitated from Bran not throwing her stick. He threw it just as he got another text, he watched her as he unlocked his phone.

What he saw nearly made him drop it.

_Yeah uh no, it’s Jojen? You know, from the other night?_

Bran’s heart stopped and then started again, but he could tell it missed a beat. His eyes wide staring disbelieving at his phone screen, _how in the hell did he get my number?_ He mentally screamed.

And then it all made sense.

 

He was going to kill Arya.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had a free day today and decided I wanted to write another chapter, you know, to make up for the missed time. I hope you enjoyed this one, I did writing it! Anyway not sure when I'll next update but I'll make sure its soon. Feel free to leave comments/feedback!
> 
> Many Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Bran was panicking. Big time. He paced back and forth so many times that he was probably going to need a new carpet from were he had worn this one out with his pacing.

When he’d gotten that text his mind went into overload, he kept planning and the re planning Arya’s death. Why did she do this to him? He’d specifically said he didn't want anything to do with him, well, he didn't that say exactly, but it was close enough!

When he’d gotten it, he immediately got Summer and Lady back in the car, drove home where he could contemplate his life.

To be honest he shouldn't be making a big deal out of this. It wasn’t as if he had to text back, but Bran wasn’t a rude person and he didn't want to seem like a horrible person. But then came the dilemma of what to text back.

Bran then questioned when had he become a teenage girl, cause that’s what he was acting like.

He sat on his bed, looking at his phone, typing then deleting and re-typing only to delete that. Calming himself he just put back a reasonable text.

_Oh Hi. Yeah I remember. How are you? Also, did my sister give you my number?_

Bran read over his text, and then again and again and again until he finally had the courage to press send. Although when he did he immediately regretted it.

“Oh Jesus, what have I done!?” he said out loud, panicking. He got up and then sat back down, he put his phone down, only to pick it straight back up to see if he text back, which obviously he hadn't but he had to check.  

He then put it down, and got up to go downstairs, leaving his phone in his room. It was for the best Bran kept repeating in his head. He went into the living room at first, sitting down to watch some TV only to keep fidgeting. He couldn't keep still.

He then went into the kitchen, he’d just got to the door to see his mum making dinner, he froze and then slowly backed out of the kitchen, making sure he was quiet enough to not be seen or heard. Bran knows it’s his mum and he shouldn't hide from her, but he’d never hear the end of her talking once she got started.

He then went back upstairs to see if Jon was home but when he opened his door, it was empty, as usual. Jon was always busy now he had started his own company, and he hardly ever got time, but when he did it would be for Ygritte. Priorities, Bran knows.

He then went back into his room, it had only been twenty minutes but that was more than enough time for him. Bran sat down on his bed looking at his phone, the white light going on and off to notify he had a message. He unlocked his phone to look at it, only to see it was from Lommy, Arya’s friend.

_Bran its Arya, did you get his number? My phone went out of battery before I could call you._

Bran typed his reply

_What did you do Arya? Why did you do this to me?_

He was about to put his phone down but then it started ringing, Gorillaz feel good playing through the room.

He was greeted with shouts.

“BRAN! MY MAN! How you doin’?” Lommy shouted as Arya also shouted.

“DID YOU GET HIS NUMBER? DID HE TEXT YOU?” I could hear them shouting at each other but Bran knows that although it was Lommy’s phone Arya would end up getting it.

“Bran! It’s Arya”

Yup she won alright.

“Did he text you? Did you get his number? If so what did he say?” She sounded excited as well as talking fast and being absolutely crazy.

“Yeah I did, why you did that?!” fully exploding Bran can’t stop his mouth from talking and himself from panicking “What am I supposed to do? I've never ever done this before and you know that! I can only just manage my life now, I mean, not that it’s hard to or anything, but that’s not the point! Point is, WHAT DO I DO?”

He was breathing hard and he heard Arya say something to the others on the phone before talking to him.

“Bran, mate, calm down alright? I'm going to help you through this, promise. It was my idea, I’ll help you, and I will make sure that all this panicking you’re doing is worth it, I mean, come on man, Jojen is gorgeous! He smiled when I said your name AND he asked for your number, I just gave him what he wanted!”

Brans eyebrows raised and he smiled to himself.  He couldn't understand why Jojen would want his number, but he liked that he wanted it.

“Wait, how did he know you were related to me? Did you tell him you were related to me?”

He heard the others shouting in the background and then Arya telling them to shut up.

“I told him he met you, and he instantly said you name, he remembered you!”

“Anyway Bran I've got to go, I’ll be back home soon. If Jojen texts you or rings you just be yourself!” and then the phone cuts off.

Oh wonderful, she just had to mention him ringing Bran didn't she. He could barely text him without getting worried over what he said, he’d be stumbling over his own words and make a fool of himself.

Bran looked down at his phone and saw a notification. He blinked and blinked again just in case he was seeing things, but there was the white light, going on and off again.

He held his breath and opened the message.

_Hi there, I’m good thank you, you? And yeah, I asked her for it, I hope you don’t mind?_

He looked at it and thought it over, of course he wasn’t angry at him wanting it, he would have gladly given it over.

He stopped, and typed his reply.

_Hi, I’m good thank you, and no I don’t mind_ _J_

“Bran! Dinner!” his mum shouted from downstairs. He left his phone on his bed and went downstairs, so very hungry from all that had happened today.

 

Jojen POV- back to the night of the concert

 

Jojen loved his job. Simple as.

He loved the roar of the crowds, the way he sung over it, how he could drown out his sorrows by his music.

As he said, he loved his job. But his life was a bit of a mess. Most of the time.

He finished his last song, then put his guitar down, waving to the crowds.

His smile never went, and it stayed when he walked off the stage, smiling to his band members before walking to the toilets.

He turned down the hallways, remembering them all, even though he had only been here one day, he memorised them all. One of his talents he could say.

He was walking past a hallway when something caught his eye, not something, someone. A young man, probably a bit younger than himself, had his back facing him, but he felt a pull to him. Jojen always listened to his intuition and it had never failed him before. Its how he got into the music industry and where he was today, he wasn’t going to not listen to it.

He walked towards him and got close enough to touch him, but he turned around and before Jojen knew it he had hit him straight on.

“Oh gods, I am so sorry” he said as he kneeled down to steady him. When he looked at him though he froze, getting lost in the dark brown eyes that stared back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now getting in the flow of writing! I had some more free time to write another chapter, hope you enjoy this one. As always feedback/comments are welcome! Thank you for leaving Kudos to all of those who have, much appreciated :) 
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> EmpressOfRoses


	6. Chapter 6

Jojen POV

 

Jojen’s first love was his first guitar. It wasn’t bought out of love though. He only remembered that his parents wanted to find something, anything he was good at, to become the perfectionist children his sister and him were meant to be. He failed at so many things, but when they bought him his guitar, they’d finally found something they could show off to their high class friends and businessmen.

Utter bullshit if you ask him. His parents failed at being parents. Jojen cut all ties off with his family except for Meera, who knew what he’d been through as she had been through the same.

Jojen can still remember when he got his guitar, he’d finally found something which could help him escape his reality, something that made him forget his parents and sadness, into a mild happiness.

It was the same thing he felt when he saw the boy before him, although the boy wasn’t a guitar and was an actual person, just looking at him made him forget everything around him.

He couldn't help but look at him, his eyes wandering over his frame, taking in everything. He couldn't help but think of a massive forest, a calm winds surrounding them with the suns glare making them glow. Jesus, he was turning into a poet now, probably going to write sonnets about him, _more like songs_ a part of him said.

The young man was looking at him, his pink lips forming an o shape. Jojen teared his eyes away before he started more poetic shit about his lips, which he’d probably do, and looked up to his forehead, the small bump forming on in. He touched it only to take it away when he winced.

“Ohh…umm…yeah, fine…I’m fine thanks, are you ok?” he said, his voice a bit croaky and small, but Jojen heard him. He couldn't help but laugh, he’d bumped into him and gotten hurt and he was asking if he was ok?

“Yeah, I’m good thanks” Jojen chuckled his words out.

Jojen got into serious mode again, not really sure what to do, he’d never been in a situation where he’d hurt someone AND actually liked them.

“Are you sure you’re ok? I can get help if you-“ the other boy cut him off, waving his hand.

“Don’t worry about it, mistakes happen” he said, moving to get up and Jojen helped him, gently holding his arm to steady him.

Jojen looked at him and the other boy looked back, both not really sure on what to do or say. Jojen stared at him subtly, wanting to know every single detail of this boy who was surely going to be in his dreams. Jojen broke the awkward silence, wanting to hear his voice again.

“Are you meant to be back here?” Jojen pointed out, curiously. He’d known that people weren't meant to be back here, but he looked lost.

“I have absolutely no idea where I am” he waved his arm and gestured around him “I have no idea where this is, but if you’re asking me if I have permission to be back here, then the answer is no” He says, smiling all the while.

Jojen laughed, shoving his hands in his pockets to stop himself from touching the other boy. His smile was contagious, Jojen could write so many lyrics about it, dozens of pages.

Jojen looked past him to see security, Harry, Jojens main security guy was gesturing to him, asking silently whether he wanted him to do anything, Jojen shook his head slightly.

“Well, this is private area, you must have been real sneaky to get past security” Jojen gestured to the security who were looking at them, but not interfering.

The boy frowns, “Actually I just walked down a lot of hallways, took some left turns, then some rights, alternating between the two and somehow ended up here” Jojen couldn't help but fully laugh at that, his shoulders shaking.

“Well, you got past them and a whole load of others. Can I ask why you were going in no direction particular?” He looks at him.

“Ummm…” he hums, and then looks around and then turns back to Jojen.

“I was looking for my sister, she was seeing a concert here for one of her favourite bands, called The Wolves, I think?” He shakes his head but still talks “It was meant to finish at 12 but I waited for ages and got fed up so I started to walk around and found myself here”.

Jojen is already nodding his head, mentally thanking the gods that this boy doesn't know who he is, and giving the boy an answer “Yeah, the concert has just finished actually, so she should be on her way out”.

Not wanting to leave the other man, Jojen takes his hand in his and pulls him gently along “Here, I’ll help you out”. Jojen took him throughout the building, thanking his lucky stars that he had a very good memory.

His hand was smooth, and he gripped it a little tighter.

When they got to a hall near the main entrance you could see the people coming out the main doors from the concert, some looking tired while others looked pumped.

Jojen stopped. He didn't want his fans to see him, and although he was grateful they were there, he did want to say goodbye to this angel, and at least get his name. He’ stopped were he could see them but they couldn't see him.

“This is where I leave you” He dropped his hand gently and very reluctantly, not wanting to let go of his hand, but also not seem like a creep. He stepped back and looked at him “It was nice meeting you…?” he wanted to get his name, at least a name.

“Bran” he nodded. Jojen mentally said his name, over and over.

“It was nice meeting you Bran”

“It was nice meeting you to…” He filled in the blank, although rather hesitantly “Jojen” Bran nodded his head and said “Jojen”.

“Bran?” a girl called form the end of the hallway, Bran turned to her but Jojen made his escape quick, not wanting to be seen but also he needed to go. He didn't want to leave Bran, but it was for the best.

“What are you doing down here?” she questioned him and he answered “I was just here with-“ Bran turned to where Jojen was standing and saw he had gone. Jojen looks on at their conversation, wanting to so badly to say something, and then he left. He could feel his heartbeat slow, he rubbed his eyes frowning and swore.

He walked down the hallways, turning to go to the small back exit, it was an alleyway that was hidden, but Jojen knew where it was.

H brought his hands up and levelled them out face palm down, looking at them shaking, he didn't know whether it was from the cold or from his encounter with Bran, probably the latter.

Jojen couldn't feel anything at that moment. He took his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, taking one out and lighting it.

He Inhaled and then exhaled out of his nose, liking the burn it gave, watching the lingering haze of smoke move off in the wind.

Jojen could only regret doing that with him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! sorry its short, I am quite busy at the moment and I don't know when I can get free time to write. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Remember that something is better than nothing, so enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments/feedback as always. 
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> EmpressOfRoses.


	7. Chapter 7

Bran POV

He couldn't shake the feeling of someone looking at him, twisting around in his seat he looked around the small café, but found no one in his vicinity staring in his direction. It was disconcerting. 

His laptop made a bleeping sound, his battery was running low, again. Bran shook his head, he really needed a new laptop, one that could actually last for five hours and not die within the first two. These big brand names were all talk and no show. 

He put it away in his laptop bag propped up next to him and got out his phone from his pocket, the screen notifying him of the six texts Arya had sent him and one from his mother. 

“Has he text you yet?” 

“Bran??!!” 

“This is important for the human race you know”

“Helloo???” 

“Where are you? Mum wants to know” Bran snorted at that, yeah right, stalker. 

“bRaNNNN!!!”

And the one text from his mum “Hi Bran, get lots of studying done!” 

He closed his eyes and silently chuckled. 

Bran didn't text Arya back, but texted a “thanks mum”. He looked at the texts from Jojen, wondering what he was doing. He hadn't texted Bran and so Bran hadn't text back, not on purpose but because had absolutely no idea what to text. He didn't have many friends and as much as wanted Jojen as a friend he also found him very attractive, he was totally lost when it came to flirting and found himself as a lost cause. 

Frowning, he stuffed his phone in his pocket, out of sight out of mind, he thought, and grabbed his laptop bag. He had already paid for his tea and so he just walked out the café, towards home. He liked it for its quietness, they like him there and he liked the staff, it’s a nice place. Quaint. 

Taking his time, he walked down the pavement, it wasn’t very far from his house and it was a nice day, not too warm but not cold either, so he decided to walk. Maybe he should take summer out, get her some fresh air, he usually did every other day, but he it was nice and she’d like it. 

He then pictured Jojen with him, maybe he had a dog? Bran grimaced at himself, wondering when he had turned into a pre-teen girl. Why did he keep thinking of him? He hated it, not Jojen himself, but because he would just randomly come into his thoughts out of nowhere. 

He made his way up to the short alleyway from across his house and walked towards it, taking his sweet time before walking into the nut-house. 

He opened the front door, finding Rickon in his boxers, his hands shoved into oven gloves, wearing those science goggles that you’d have to wear when doing experiments at school. 

“…….I’m not even going to ask” Bran said, making his way around Rickon to the kitchen, finding himself hungry from the walk. 

“It’s not what you think!” Rickon said, hurrying after Bran.

Bran raised an eyebrow, looking in the fridge for something to eat, then going to the cupboard for some crisps. 

“Whatever you say” He said to Rickon, turning to him. 

Rickon had placed his oven gloved hands on the breakfast bar in the kitchen, staring at Bran. 

“We have a problem” He said, but Bran was already shaking his head at him.

“No no no, buddy, you have a problem, you deal with it, I've just come in through the front door-“ 

“Noo! Man, come one! I need your help!” Rickon interrupted, begging bran. 

“No way, you’re on your own with this one” Bran stated, carrying on. 

“….Whatever this” Bran flicked his hand at Rickon’s attire, or lack of “is”. 

Bran walked past him, going towards the stairs, walking up them past all the other bedrooms. He put his laptop bag on his desk which was a huge mess, shrugging he left it there, before falling on his bed. Munching his crisps, he glanced out the window and was met with grey clouds, maybe the walk with summer will have to wait for tomorrow instead. 

His phone bleeping brought him out of his stupor, taking it out of his pocket he glanced at it, hoping Arya hadn't sent him another text, his eyes widened at the name on the screen. Jojen. 

Near on shaking, he opened the message, smiling at its contents. 

“Been a while. Thought I’d say hello, or hi. Soooo…Hello or hi”

Chuckling, he wondered how long he should leave it to text back, but decided he was going to text back now. He’s not desperate, just a good replier, he told himself that anyway.  
“Hi or Hello there, I don’t mind, both are equal in my dictionary” He texted back, only to regret it a moment later. Who texts that? Ugghh, Bran man, you gotta calm down, he thought, wringing his hands in his lap, staring at his phone. It was a simple reply, he suggested to himself, the small pep talk working to bring down his anxiety. 

His phone bleeped again and he picked it up immediately before scowling at the phone, he swiped the green call button. 

“What do you want Arya?” he said irritably.

“Well, hello to you to Bran, don’t worry I’m fine, thanks for asking and hello by the way, nice to hear from you” she said back. 

“Again, what do you want?” He asked testily. 

“Fine, Gen and I are going out tonight, I need you to babysit Rickon seeing as mum and dad are going out and Sansa is going out, literally everyone is going out apart from you and they asked me, but I-“ 

“Fine” Bran cut her off, just agreeing. He wasn’t doing anything, he might as well, and Rickon wasn’t that bad, only when he was being weird did he start his own science experiments that could potentially blow up the whole house, but other than that he was fine. 

“Great, thanks Bran I’ll do you a favour when you want” she said and Bran made a face.

“You owe me about fifty Arya” He said back. 

“Yeah yeah, alright, got to go, bye!” she said and the line went dead. 

He looked at his phone and saw another text from Jojen, smiling he texted back. He really was turning into a girl, he thought. 

 

**

It was around five that Rickon stated he wanted to go to Asda, needing to buy some stuff to make a home-made volcano, Bran just agreed, and went along with it. 

They got there around half five, getting a shopping basket they walked together along the aisles of the shop, picking up pizzas and more junk food to last them the night. Rickon found one of his school buddies, Jack, and that was it, he was off like a lightning bolt, bumping into everyone he saw. They all scowled or grumbled and looked at Bran as though he should put him on a leash, he shrugged and made his way to the electronics, Rickon was in his line sight so he was able to at least keep an eye on him.

He picked up a few CD’s, The Wolves album catching his eye, making him smile. He had spoken to Jojen all afternoon before he had to go, and said he’d speak to him later. 

He saw a few of his favourite bands and artists but nothing really caught his attention. 

The movies and TV series were better though, he picked up a few movies and put them into his basket, he was holding a anime TV series when someone spoke, he jumped a little bit, turning around and met the face of his daydreams. Did Bran mention he was turning into a girl?

“Hi…or hello” Jojen had said, and Bran chuckled.

“Hi “ He said, gripping the basket tighter, he smiled at Jojen, speculating if he looked alright, not really paying attention to what he put on today, and coming to the conclusion that he was an idiot. He was wearing clothes that should be enough, unless Jojen wanted them off, and he really was an idiot. 

“How are you? I thought you was performing somewhere tonight?” Bran questioned. 

“Oh no, I am but it’s only for a small gathering thing, not really a big concert performance. I’m good thanks, how about you? What are you doing here?” He asked, smiling at him. 

God his smile was lovely. Bran was really dying inside. 

“I’m great, and umm, My brother wanted some stuff for an experiment and I just thought might as well come and get some food” he gestured to his basket.

“Ohh right, where’s your brother” He said and that's when the commotion happened. 

He heard a yell and both Jojen and Bran looked in the direction of it, as well as other people in the shop. He spotted Rickon and Jack, hanging on to a display, they were laughing and then the display started to go down, with both of them on it. It all happened in slow motion for Bran, it tumbling toward the ground and landing on top of them. 

The display was for paint. 

Bran blinked and then blinked again at the scene before him. The paint was swirling on the floor, the colours making it look lovely, however the scene was horrifying. He closed his eyes, waiting for the nightmare to end, and he opened them again, finding Rickon and Jack pushing themselves from out under the display, laughing manically, covered in paint. It was like the scene from home alone two, where Marv is showered in paint. 

“…..That’s him” Bran mumbled, bringing Jojen out of his shock and looking at Bran, he was shocked, but also had a grin on his face. 

Rickon twisted and turned, nearly falling over where he was due to the paint on the floor, he spotted Bran and started waved hysterically.

“Did you see that!!” he shouted at him in glee, pointing at the display and all Bran could do was bring one hand up to his face and shake his head. 

Fuck my life, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry I've been away for a while, I am still writing for both my stories, I was going through a tough time but its getting better now and I've gained a sort of momentum again with writing. I'll try to update a lot more. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also thanks for the kudos and comments, much appreciated! 
> 
> EmpressOfRoses :)


	8. Chapter 8

Jojen POV

He couldn’t stop thinking about Bran. It was weird, and wonderful at the same time. 

One minute he wasn’t there, the song he was playing was and then Bran stood, in his awkward yet cute way. 

Could he be cute? Jojen nodded to himself, stretching on the hotel bed. 

He chuckled at the scene caused yesterday at the boy’s brother, seeing him mess up the stores display had him in shock but grinning like a madman. Oh dear, he thought when the security guard caught his brother by the arm, asking for the responsible guardian of him. 

Bran had looked shocked but angry, giving a silent excuse me to Jojen he marched to his brother whose face fell, trying to get away before Bran could catch him.   
He had sorted him out, but gave Jojen a grimace and left the store, Jojen couldn’t blame him. 

He wondered about what he was doing. He didn’t know much about Bran and wanted to know more, but at the same time, he also found Bran to be a little skittish, so it’d probably be hard to get to know him, but he liked a challenge, and he knew that Bran would be worth it. 

He didn’t even realise in the café that it was Bran until he really looked at him. From sitting outside, Jojen drank his coffee and looked upon him, smirking when Bran looked around the café, he could sense Jojen staring, but didn’t bother looking outside. 

Maybe I need a little help from a certain sister, he thought. It would be cheating, and yeah he seemed stalkerish, however it was for a good cause. 

 

Arya POV

 

When she received the message from Jojen she could believe it. Oh yes, she definitely could. 

It wasn’t a surprise that he had texted her, asking about Bran and what he likes to do. He made himself not be seen, and with that, no one had seen him. He was a lovely guy and brother to Arya, always doing favours and even though he would say “you owe me” he never asked for anything back. 

This time however, it was his time to be happy and she was going to ensure that he and Jojen got together. Her personal mission, oh yes, she thought, she could definitely see this happening. 

 

Bran POV

 

“So, why do you want to know again?” He blearily blinked, frowning at Arya. 

He couldn’t understand why she was asking for every single thing he was doing this week, wondering why she even asked in the first place. 

And why she had to do it in the middle of the night.

“Because I have a lot of parcels coming this week, Rickon doesn’t answer the door, Sansa is always out and the rest you know. Anywho! I really need to know, also because Gendry is you know, a little sad this week and I need to be there for him and you’re my go to if I need a lift anywhere” Bran raised his brow at her, not believing this for a second at all. 

He looked over at his phone, pressing the lock button, eyes widening. 

“It’s three thirty in the morning” he muttered. 

“So Bran… Bran!” her shout and her shaking him made him open his eyes, groaning. 

“Leave me alone” he mumbled.

“No, you need to answer! At least for tomorrow and Tuesday. What are you doing?” 

“Ughh, café, studying, class, dog walking – leave me!”

“Thanks man, you’re the best!” she replied happily, shutting the door quietly.

Oh my god, he thought, when would anyone in this house be normal. 

 

…

 

Summer was barking at him, jumping around watching Bran. It was probably the dog equivalent of a human saying “throw the stick”.

He did, watching it fly and her shooting after it. 

Oh what joys to be a dog, nothing to worry about, being taken care of and all you want cuddles. 

He picked it up again when she brought it back, and at the same time his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Throwing it, he pulled his phone out, unlocking the screen. 

His eyes widened, mouth parting just a little. 

He texted me. 

Bran knew it was him, he had saved his number and name to his phone, knowing that he wouldn’t ever use it, but hoping that Jojen would use his. 

When he opened it, he studied the words that he’d written. 

"Hi Bran, what are your plans for Tuesday night?"

He knew he didn’t have anything planned. At all. He wasn’t the social butterfly that his sisters were, ore a recluse, but he liked that.

"Hey Jojen, I don’t think I have much planned. Any particular reason why?"

He wasn’t flirting. No way. 

He totally was flirting. 

The reply came quick, just after his was sent. He left it to throw the stick for summer twice before he couldn’t take it anymore. 

"I was wondering if you would like to get coffee with me"

Bran brows furrowed, what? Then the next text came quickly after that. 

"Like a date?"

His eyes went round then. What? 

"Not like a date, a date" 

"I’m sorry I’m terrible at this"

"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night, and get some coffee?"

He felt his face go hot, smile making its way to his face.

A date, an actual date. With Jojen. He knew he had his doubts, being stood up being the main one, but he would never know unless he tried. He couldn’t let the unknown make him afraid. He needed to do this and it was a plus that he had seen Jojen a couple of times before. He seemed really nice, and had made his way into his mind more time than he could count. 

He replied. 

"Yes Jojen, I would like to :)"

He laughed at the reply he got.

"You said yes! That’s great, good Thanks! I’ll send you the details tonight! Can’t wait :)"

Maybe this is something that would be good for him. He certainly liked Jojen and would like to know more. 

He whistled for Summer and they both trotted back to the car.


End file.
